Techno Games 2001
Techno Games 2001 was the second series of Techno Games aired over two weeks in March 2001. Presenters *Host: Jayne Middlemiss *Technical Presenters: Noel Sharkey and Martin Smith *Interveiwers: Ed Hall and Julia Reed (Japan reporter) Episodes Day 1 *Battery Sprint Heat 1 **Tet II vs Cheeky Boy 1 vs Kerminator vs Salsa: Cheeky Boy 1 won (24.42 secs, new WR) *Battery Sprint Heat 2 **Creepy Crawler vs Scuttle vs Pharodynamic vs Grinsect: Scuttle won (5.40 secs, new WR) *Cycling Heat 1 **Whizz-Bang vs Curves: Curves won (42.43 secs) *Shot Putt **Twigworth Breaker: 2.62m and 0.00m **Mighty Midget: 3.85m and 4.00m **Armstrong: 0.00m and 0.00m *Artificial Rope Climb Heat 1 **High Climber vs Great Escape: High Climber won (1.91 secs, new WR) Day 2 *Swimming Heat 1 **Techno Duck vs Swimosaurus vs Froggit vs Fat Salamander vs Flippersaurus: Swimosaurus won (1:45.17 secs) *Swimming Heat 2 **Techno Tyrant vs Roboducky vs Wave Cutter vs Aqua Bot vs Quackers: Roboducky won (1:02.41 sec) *Swimming Heat 3 **Dippy Flippy vs Mike the Swimmer vs Splashing Fun Barbie vs Gums vs The Destroyer: Dippy Flippy won (55.73 secs) *High Jump **Rod Knee: 0.45m and 0.55m **Frogger: 2.70m and 2.60m **Leaping Larry: 0.00m and 2.00m **Rivet Rivet: 5.00m and 0.15m * Micro Mouse **Millennium Bug: (28.22 secs) **Dash 24: (1:59.00 secs) *Rocketry (Egg lofting) **Hermes: Intact, 15 secs **Little Red Booster: Intact, 42 secs **Phoenix: Scrambled, 5 secs **Hen Grenade: Intact, 1:15 secs **Spegtrum: Scrambled, 30 secs **D Rooster Booster: Intact, 55 secs *Solar Power Challenge **Goliath vs Push It: Push It won (2:08.50 secs) Day 3 *Battery Sprint Heat 3 **Where's My Watch vs The Racing Stag vs The Slaughterer vs Bodge Job: The Racing Stag won (2:18.89 secs) *Battery Sprint Heat 4 **Hungarian Horntail Dragon vs Junior vs Newton Seal vs In A Rush: Junior won (1:30.80 secs) *Micro Mouse (Wall Following) **Dim: 51 secs **Dot: 38.15 secs *Rocketry (Egg Lofting) **Eggspress: No launch **Exoskell: Scrambled, 6 secs **Scrambler: Intact, 16 secs **Half Life: Intact, 12 secs **Shellshocked: Intact, 42 secs **Techno Warrior: Intact, 45 secs **Eggstravanganza: Intact, 27 secs *Gymnastics **Andromeda: 6.5 and 4.0 (10.5) **Vertigo: 3.5 and 7.0 (10.5) **MacPaulus: 6.0 and 6.0 (12.0) *Shot Putt **Curves: 8.72m (new WR) and 0.03m **Alpha One Zero Tango: 9.40m (new WR) and 9.46m (new WR) **Gold Fusion: 4.87m and 5.55m Day 4 *Shot Putt **Vesuvius: 10.65m (new WR) and 10.55m **Miss Cat-Apult: 0.00m and 0.00m *Swimming Heat 4 **Quack Attack 2 vs Jawz vs Orca vs Robobob vs Dinoduck: Robobob won (1:02.55 secs) *Swimming Heat 5 **Eric the Eel vs XLR8 vs Deus ex Piscina vs Robo Duck vs Lawrence the Learner: XLR8 won (4:56.71 secs) *Swimming Heat 6 **Manta Ray vs Hydra vs Water Boatman vs Quack Attack vs Swimatron: Hydra won (59.28 secs) *Artificial Rope Climb Heat 2 **Climbatize vs Ascender: Ascender won (9.77 secs) *High Jump **Viper: 0.00m and 8.00m (new WR) **Jumping Banana: 0.65m and N/A **Wide Mouth Frog: 4.15m and 5.35m *Micro Mouse (Maze Solving) **Maisie: 1:57.00 secs **Enterprise: 15.03 secs Day 5 *Internal Combustion Sprint Heat 1 **Sprint Fish vs Ulysses vs Miss Struts: Ulysses won (51.62 secs, new WR) *Internal Combustion Sprint Heat 2 **Dave the Tortoise vs Don't Walk on the Grass vs Tecumseh: Tecumseh won (1:00.06 secs) *High Jump **The Patriot: 0.00m and 7.35m **Meng the Merciless: 0.25m and disqualified *Swimming Heat 7 **K9000 vs Flog the Frog vs Speed vs Armless vs Gemima Paddleduck: K9000 won (21.91 secs, new WR) *Swimming Heat 8 **Swimbot vs Brutosaurus vs Mr. S Wim vs Erica's Body Parts vs Robocod: Brutosaurus won (34.25 secs) *Battery Sprint Heat 5 **Streaker vs Gorillabot vs Crazy Critter vs Geyser Bird: Crazy Critter won () *Battery Sprint Heat 6 **Take Two vs War King vs Photophattiephobia: Photophattiephobia won (did not finish) *Rocket Cars **Wobbly Wheeled Wonder vs Zippy: Wobbly Wheeled Wonder won (1.434 secs) **Light Storm vs Red Arrow: Light Storm won (1.852 secs) **Lightning vs Syzygy: Lightning won (1.397 secs) Day 6 *Swimming Heat 9 **Fred the Frog vs Bob vs Keeler Carrot vs S.N.A.P. vs Beast of a Machine: S.N.A.P. won (1:47.46 secs) *Swimming Heat 10 **Belfast Gem vs Calypso vs Westgator vs Silver Sword vs The Bomb vs Jack the Flipper: Calypso won (19.60 secs, new WR) *Battery Sprint Heat 7 **Alco-Pooch vs George vs Erica's Body Parts: Erica's Body Parts won (did not finish) *Battery Sprint Heat 8 **Millennium Bug vs Rita Rocks vs To Follow: Millennium Bug won (1:09.70 secs) *Shot Putt **Super Slinger: 11.42m (new WR) and 15.14m (new WR) *High Jump **Tina the 2 Toed Toad: 8.00m (joint WR) and 8.00m (joint WR) **Crocbot: 3.05m and 3.75m **Cobra: 7.00m and disqualified Day 7 *Artificial Rope Climb Heat 3 **Rope Runner vs Citizen Rope Speeder: Rope Runner won (10.68 secs) *Long Jump **Rivet Rivet: 4.41m and 6.50m **Scorpion: no jump and no jump *Rocketry (Spot Landing) **Tomahawk: 14.75m **Titania: 34.50m **M.L.V.: 29.50m **Shellshocked: 47.60m **Blue: 27.00m **Windy City: 33.50m **Sickasaurus: 28.05m **Zatzoomer: 74.00m **Heathcliff: 36.05m *Shot Putt **Beast of a Machine: no throw and no throw **Long Shot: 9.10m and 11.44m *Internal Combustion Sprint Final **Tecumseh vs Ulysses: Ulysses won (1:01.76 secs) Day 8 *Battery Sprint Semi Final 1 **Millennium Bug vs Scuttle vs Junior vs Photophattiephobia: Scuttle won (7.01 secs) with Millennium Bug and Junior also qualifying (1:01.62 secs and 1:21.61 secs) *Swimming Semi Final 1 **S.N.A.P. vs Robobob vs Swimosaurus vs K9000 vs Dippy Flippy: K9000 won (23.49 secs) with Dippy Flippy also qualifying (59.03 secs) *Swimming Semi Final 2 **Calypso vs Roboducky vs Brutosaurus vs XLR8 vs Hydra: Calypso won (20.27 secs) with Brutosaurus also qualifying (33.19 secs) *Artificial Rope Climb Final **Ascender vs High Climber: High Climber won (2.97 secs) *Long Jump **Rod Knee: 0.92m and 0.81m *Rocketry (Spot Landing) Final **Sickasaurus: 3.65m (no parachute) **M.L.V.: 12.25m (Silver) **Blue: 72.60m **Tomahawk: 10.10m (Gold) **Windy City: 41.70m **Titania: 26.30m (Bronze) Day 9 *Natural Rope Climb Heat 1 **Big Bug vs Kevi-Pillar: Kevi-Pillar won (2:34.00 secs) *Natural Rope Climb Heat 2 **Au Dreapadoir vs Skeletron: Skeletron won (38.17 secs) *Battery Sprint Semi Final 2 **The Racing Stag vs Cheeky Boy 1 vs Crazy Critter vs Erica's Body Parts: Cheeky Boy 1 won (11.34 secs) *Gymnastics **Flip Flop: 7.0 and 8.5 (15.5) **Dodgy Dancers: 6.5 and 5.0 (11.5) **Techno Mouse: 6.5 and 8.5 (15.0) **Scream: 5.0 and 4.0 (9.0) *Swimming Final **Dippy Flippy vs Calypso vs Brutosaurus vs K9000: K9000 won (21.00secs) with Calypso coming second (21.16 secs) and Brutosaurus third (31.77 secs) Day 10 *Relay **Springdale Sprinter: 1:48.49 secs **Robotic Road Rage: 2:01.49 secs **Team KAM: 53.69 secs *Natural Rope Climb Final **Kevi-Pillar vs Skeletron: Skeletron (1:36.92 secs) *Long Jump **Grim Leaper: no jump and no jump **Jumping Jack Scrap: no jump and 1.75m *Battery Sprint Final **Millennium Bug vs Scuttle vs Cheeky Boy 1 vs Junior: Scuttle won (7.28 secs) with Cheeky Boy 1 coming second (11.84 secs) and Millennium Bug coming third (1:00.62 secs) Gold Medalists *Battery Sprint: Scuttle *Internal Combustion Sprint: Ulysses *Swimming: K9000 *Natural Rope Climb: Skeletron *Artificial Rope Climb: High Climber *Rocket Cars: Lightning *Solar Sprint: Push It *Long Jump: Rivet Rivet *High Jump: Tina the 2 Toed Toad/Viper *Shot Putt: Super Slinger *Gymnastics: Flip Flop *Relay Race: Team KAM *Cycling: Curves *Rocketry **Egg Lofting: Hen Grenade **Spot Landing: Tomahawk *Micro Mouse **Wall Following: Dot **Maze Solving: Enterprise Awards *Best Engineered: Scuttle *Best Design: Skeletron *Best Performance: K9000 *Best Sporstmanship: Ulysses *Best Natural Movement: Techno Tyrant *Best Original Concept: Robotic Road Rage *N.E.S.T.A. Sportsmanship Award: Cheeky Boy 1 Category:Series Category:2001